Dora the Explorer: Dora's Alphabet Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora the Explorer: Dora's Alphabet Adventure. *(Dora the Explorer Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: And I'm Boots! *Dora: Today is Alphabet Day!, and Me, Boots, My Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters are Gonna Learn Every Single Letter of The Alphabet! *Boots: The Alphabet!, The Alphabet!, I Love The Alphabet! *Dora: Do You Wanna Learn The Alphabet With Us?, Great!, Fantastico! *(Doorbell Rings) *Boots: Hey, Dora!, I Think Your Friends are Here! *Dora: Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Dora's Friends) *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Benny: Hi, Dora! *Diego: Hola, Dora! *Isa: We're Ready to Learn The Alphabet! *Boots: We're Ready, Too! *Dora: Come On In! *Tico: Gracias, Dora! *Dora: De Nada, Tico! *Big Red Chicken: Now All We Need is The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters! *Swiper: That's Right, Big Red Chicken! *(Doorbell Rings) *Dora: Hey!, I Think They're Here Now! *Boots: Open The Door!, Open The Door! *(Door Opens at The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters) *Dora: Hola, Guys! *The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Hi, Dora! *Steve: We're Ready to Learn The Alphabet Just Like Your Friends! *Dora: Si!, Come On In! *Joe: Thanks, Dora! *Dora: De Nada! *Boots: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Dora: Okay!, So, What's The First Letter of The Alphabet? *Grumpy Old Troll: A! *Dora: The Letter A!, That's Right! *Boots: Let Us Know If You See Something That Starts With A! *(Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Searching) *Azul: Hey!, My Name Starts With A!, Azul! *April, Alice the Great, Andrew, Austin, Alan, Angelica, Arthur, and Alex Bratten: We Do, Too! *Boots: Wow!, That's A Lot of Characters That Start With A! *Dora: Excelente!, What's The Next Letter? *Little Bear and Slippery: B! *Dora: Si!, The Letter B! *Boots: Tell Us If You See Anything That Starts With B! *Dora: Here We Go! *(Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Searching) *Blue: (Barks Hey!, My Name Starts With The Letter B!) *Diego: Hey!, That's Right, Blue!, Your Name Starts With B! *Dora: Who Else Starts With B? *Boots: Hey!, My Name Starts With B, Too! *Benny: So Does Mine! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Mine, Too!) *Backpack: And Backpack! *Big Red Chicken, Big Bill, Brenda, Bobby, Bob, Bird, Beast, Bounce, Brobee, Buggy, Bot, Binyah Binyah, Bubble Puppy, Big Bird, Bert, Baby Bear, Bob, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Bear, Big Old Bullfrog, Buster, and Binky: So Do We! *Benny: Wow!, That's A Lot of Names That Start With B! *Boots: Best to Best! *Dora: Okay!, What Letter is Next? *Oswald: C! *Dora: You're Right!, The Letter C! *Boots: Tell Us If You See Anything That Starts With C! *(Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Searching) *Cinnamon: Hey!, Cinnamon!, C! *Isa: Oh, Yeah!, Cinnamon Starts With C! *Cat: Hey!, I Start With C, Too! *Catrina: Catrina!, C! *ChickiePoo: My Name Starts With C, Also! *Cookie Monster, Count Von Count, Curly Bear, Chickens, Carlos, Christine, and Chuckie: So Do We! *Dora: Fantastico!, We Found The Letter C! *Boots: What Letter is After C? *Max: D! *Dora: Of Course!, The Letter D!, Hey!, My Name Starts With D!, Dora! *Diego: So as Diego!, My Name Starts With D, Too! *Duck: Me, Three! *Daisy, Dizzy, Dragon, DJ Lance, Daizy, David, Deema, Dorothy, Derek, Doc Hogg, Doc Owl, Dil, and D.W.: We Do, Too! *Isa: You're Great!, We Found The Letter D! *Dora: What Letter Comes After D? *Bob: E! *Dora: Si!, The Letter E! *Emily: Hey!, My Name Starts With E! *Tico: Correcto! *Map: Emily Starts With E! *Eggbert: So Does Eggbert! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, Eggbert Starts With E! *Earl: So Does Earl! *Elmo: Elmo Starts With E, Too! *Ernie: Mine, Too!, Ernie! *Boots: Wow!, Great Letter Finding! *Dora: We're Getting Pretty Good at This! *Backpack: Hey, Dora!, Maybe We Can Find Something That Starts With Z! *Dora: Hey!, That's A Great Idea, Backpack! *Azul: But Dora!, What Starts With Z? *Dora: I Don't Know!, Let's Ask, Blue! *Boots: Hey!, Yeah!, Maybe Blue Can Tell Us! *Isa: Hey, Blue!, What Starts With The Letter Z? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Dora: Oh!, Great Idea!, We'll Play A Game of Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Starts With The Letter Z! *Benny: That's Our Favorite Game! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So Remember, Everyone!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Beast: But How Should We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Kipper: I Don't Know! *Maisy: Good Question, Beast! *Dora: Hey!, I Know What We Can Do!, We Can Pop It Off! *Diego: But How? *Dora: Hmm, Let's See!, What Letter Does Pawprint Start With? *Franklin: P! *Dora: Correcto!, The Letter P! *(Dora writes the letter p on the pawprint) *Dora: There! *(Pawprint pops) *Tico: Ooh!, Fantastico! *Big Red Chicken: We Made The Pawprint Go Away! *Pablo: I Knew We Could Do It! *Boots: Hey, Dora!, Now You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Dora: You're Right, Boots!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Linny: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Si! *Benny: But Where is The Notebook? *Sidetable: I Have The Notebook! *Dora: Oh!, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Dora! *Dora: You Have The Notebook!, Don't You? *Sidetable: Uh-Huh!, and..., I Also Found Something for The Letter F! *Dora: You Do?, What Did You Find? *Sidetable: I Found..., A Fox! *Dora: Hey!, Fox Starts With The Letter F! *Swiper: Hey!, I'm A Fox, Too! *Sidetable: You're Right, Swiper!, You're A Fox, Too! *Dora: Great Letter Finding, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Dora: Gracias! *Sidetable: De Nada!, That Means "You're Welcome!" *Dora: So... *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Jack: Pawprint! *Dora: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Si!, and That's Our First... *Mary: Clue! *Boots: A Clue? *Mel: (Woofs A Clue!) *Diego: Then We Put It in Our... *Sportacus and Stephanie: Notebook! Category:Article stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Transcripts